militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st Cavalry Division (German Empire)
|allegiance= |branch=Army |type=Cavalry |size=Approximately 5,000 (on mobilisation) |garrison= |battles=World War I :Battle of Stallupönen :Battle of Gumbinnen :First Battle of the Masurian Lakes |decorations= |disbanded=1919 }} The 1st Cavalry Division (1. Kavallerie-Division) was a unit of the German Army in World War I. The division was formed on mobilization of the German Army in August 1914. The division was disbanded in 1919 during the demobilization of the German Army after World War I. Combat chronicle Initially, it was the sole cavalry division on the Eastern Front, assigned to the 8th Army. It remained in the East throughout the war. 6 January 1915 to 22 August 1917, Coastal Defence duties in northern Courland. To the Ukraine March 1918 (until 29 January 1919). From 16 January 1918 it contained just one brigade of 3 regiments. A more detailed combat chronicle can be found at the German-language version of this article. Order of Battle on mobilisation On formation, in August 1914, the component units of the division were: *1st Cavalry Brigade (from I Corps District) **3rd (East Prussian) Cuirassiers "Count Wrangel" **1st (Lithuanian) Dragoons "Prince Albrecht of Prussia" *2nd Cavalry Brigade (from I Corps District) **12th (Lithuanian) Uhlans **9th Jäger zu Pferde *41st Cavalry Brigade (from XX Corps District) **5th (West Prussian) Cuirassiers "Duke Frederick Eugene of Württemberg" **4th (1st Pomeranian) Uhlans "von Schmidt" *Horse Artillery Abteilung of the 1st (1st Lithuanian) Field Artillery "Prince August of Prussia" Regiment *5th Machine Gun Detachment *Pioneer Detachment *Signals Detachment **Heavy Wireless Station 17 **Light Wireless Station 7 **Light Wireless Station 14 *Cavalry Motorised Vehicle Column 1 See: Table of Organisation and Equipment Late World War I organization In the course of the War, the Division saw a number of changes to its assigned Brigades. *1st Cavalry Brigade became independent on 3 October 1916. *41st Cavalry Brigade was transferred to 7th Cavalry Division on 17 October 1916. *8th Cavalry Brigade joined from 2nd Cavalry Division on 25 July 1916 before moving on to the 6th Cavalry Division on 18 October 1916. *18th Cavalry Brigade joined from 4th Cavalry Division on 12 December 1916 before moving on to the XXXXI Reserve Corps on 15 January 1918. *23rd Cavalry Brigade joined from 8th Cavalry Division on 1 February 1916 before becoming independent on 22 October 1917. Allied Intelligence did not rate the Division's fighting value. It's late war organisation was: *2nd Cavalry Brigade **3rd (East Prussian) Cuirassiers "Count Wrangel" **1st (Lithuanian) Dragoons "Prince Albrecht of Prussia" **12th (Lithuanian) Uhlans *Horse Artillery Abteilung of the 1st (Prince August of Prussia) (1st Lithuanian) Field Artillery Regiment *Horse Artillery Abteilung of the 35th (1st West Prussian) Field Artillery Regiment1917 was changed into a field artillery abteilung; *1st Pioneer Detachment *347th Searchlight Section *70th Ambulance Company *66th Vet. Hospital *142nd Vet. Hospital *152nd Cyclist Company *153rd Cyclist Company *159th Cyclist Company See also *German Army (German Empire) *German cavalry in World War I *German Army order of battle (1914) References Bibliography * * * }} * }} Category:Cavalry divisions of Germany in World War I